


Castiel the grieving man

by CastielAngelOfTheBees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean(dave), L - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAngelOfTheBees/pseuds/CastielAngelOfTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is ready to jump.<br/>he wants to be back with his best friend Dean he lost so long ago.<br/>what happens when a green eyed stranger convinces him not to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel the grieving man

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is ithinksomethingwentwrongaboutnow.tumblr.com if you want me to write something

Castiel stood at the roof top ledge,  
No one cared about him, no one gave two shits about whether he should live or die. Hell, his own two brothers pretended he didn't exist.  
"you should back away before you fall." A male voice behind him call out words him.  
"where you talking to me?" Castiel replied, not moving.  
"no, I was talking to the bird that just flew away. No shit, Sherlock, I was talking to you." The voice said with footsteps following.  
Castiel turned to see a man with brilliantly vibrant green eyes and sandy blonde hair. The man was wearing a faded Doctor Who shirt with dark blue jeans.  
"Come on, please. A man as attractive as you shouldn't just throw everything away." the man said standing about three feet away.  
"you don't understand-"  
"than make me, roof top. I'm not leaving this spot until you get off that ledge." the man said, sitting down on the ground as if to say "I'm not kidding".  
Castiel reluctantly got down and stood in front of the man.  
"so, roof top, do you have a name or should I just stick with the nickname?" The man grinned.  
"Castiel, my name is Castiel." Castiel felt like some invisible force was shoving him to the ground.  
"well, hello Castiel. They call me Dave." Dave said, holding out his hand for Castiel to shake.  
Castiel knew he shouldn't but, he couldn't help but feel like he knew this dude.  
"you are probably wondering why I would do this." Dave said when his hand was rejected.  
"yeah, there is that thought." Castiel said, sitting on the ground.  
"I just happened to look up and saw you. I couldn't let you do something like this to throw your life away, so, I came up here and the rest is history. Plus, you look like someone I used to know." Dave said, his eyes mourning and older than anyone's should be.  
"you're probably wondering why I'm up here." Castiel said, looking to the sky.  
"you can tell me if you want, its nit like I'm gonna go anywhere." Dave said, chuckling.  
"my best friend died. three years ago, today. They say it gets better but, he was the only one who truly understood what I was like and accepted me." Castiel said sadly, laying on his back so he could look at the evening sky.  
Dave stood up and laid down next to Castiel.  
"I lost my best friend three years ago as well. He was funny, sarcastic, the biggest sassmaster you'd have ever met. He didn't die or anything, I suddenly was in a position that could potentially endanger him and I had to leave. He thinks I died of cancer. But, in reality, I had to go into witness protection program that made me leave Lawrence and head for New York city. I never expected to find him trying to jump to his death, but, he was the king of guy that would do the unexpected. That's what I loved and still do about him." Dave said close to tears.  
Castiel was confused, had this guy just told him that he was Dean Winchester?  
"how?" Castiel asked with no emotion.  
"how what?" Dave asked standing up.  
"how could you leave him? Especially when you knew how you loss would effect him?" Castiel stood up, he was done with this.  
How could this asshole assume he was just gonna except the fact he was back?  
"It was hard, I love him and I couldn't put him in danger. Everything is okay now and I wanted to come back into his life. But, I guess he had other plans for his life." Dean said, taking a step towards castiel.  
Castiel wasn't thinking, he just reacted. He threw the first punch at dean in the face, than he started hitting him nonstop.  
Dean just accepted this and wrapped his arms around the now sobbing boy.  
"I'm so sorry, Cas. I promise I will make it up to you." Dean whispered into Castiel's hair.  
That's when the grieving man opened his eyes.


End file.
